Fiber optics have become the standard cabling medium used to meet the growing needs of data volume and transmission speeds of modern communication networks. Although fiber optic cabling is capable of providing the necessary high bandwidth data communication, proper installation of fiber optic components requires substantial costs and resources. Termination of the optical fibers is an important step in the installation process. However, using conventional technology, installation remains a time consuming, meticulous process that is prone to error. Individual optical fibers are typically extremely small. For example, even with protective coatings, optical fibers may only be about 250 microns in diameter. Nonetheless, the ends of the optical fibers must line up and form a continuous fiber optic connection. In addition, manipulation of a connector during installation and/or maintenance may stress the optical fibers, and possibly result in breakage of a fiber or fibers. Accordingly, fiber optic systems would benefit from technology capable of reducing inefficiencies and errors in fiber optic cable installations.